


"Poke It With a Stick"

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Ward is on pest control duty; Jakoby and Sherri provide a morale boost.





	"Poke It With a Stick"

    "PLEASE tell me it's dead," Sherri grimaced behind her hands, trying to resist the urge to peek between her fingers.

    Ward speared the shovel into the ground, and dropped his hands to his knees, breathing heavily. The little green garden gnome lay at his feet, mangled limbs still twitching. Ward wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, and called back up to his wife where she stood on the porch.

    "I'm pretty sure it's dead," he panted.

    "Are you SURE sure?"

    Ward shook his head incredulously. His wife, who regularly stitches up mangled bodies of multiple humanoid species, and pulls foreign objects out of goodness-knows how many kinds of holes (the born-with kind and otherwise) every damn day in the ER, is cowering on the porch at the sight of a little gnome blood.

    Jakoby, however, is standing next to her relatively poised, sipping from a novelty coffee mug, watching Ward with grim amusement. Normally, he'd be opposed to such barbaric methods of pest control, but he'd just had a crop of good pumpkins completely destroyed by the little shits, so for now he was enjoying the double feature of sweet revenge and his partner losing his damn mind because of how cheap and squeamish his wife is.

    "Yeah, baby, I'm sure," Ward says, still trying to catch his breath.

    "Maybe you should poke it with a stick, just to double check," Jakoby chimes in, immediately taking a sip of coffee to hide his cracking grin. Ward glares at him.

    "I'm 'bout to poke you hard in the head with the business end of this shovel, you don't shut up," he warns.

    Jakoby tries very hard not to snort coffee all over Sherri.


End file.
